The Greek Half Of Voltron
by GreekGirl13
Summary: What happens when The Fates send The Seven plus Nico into space. Into the heart of another war. What happens when they meet the Paladins and become a second part of Voltron. WARNING THIS IS MY FIRST FANFICTION.
1. Annual Argo Get-Together

**Disclaimer: I do not own Voltron: Legendary Defender or the Percy Jackson series. All rights go to Rick Riordian and the creators of Voltron. This applies to the whole fanfiction**

**This fanfiction is based after the Giant war and after season 1 episode 9 : Crystal Venom**

**Chapter 1 - Annual Argo Get-Together**

Nico's point of view

It was our annual Argo get together. Normally it would be the seven plus me and Reyna, but Reyna couldn't come because of her preator duties. Everybody was trading stories of what they had been up to recently. At the moment Percy, Jason and Leo were telling a story about a prank they pulled on the Hermes cabin. Which was very hard to do as they were the masters of pranks. Some how the boys had managed to pull it off and the next morning when the Hermes cabin had come to breakfast, they all had neon coloured hair and were dressed in clothes either way to big or way to small for them. The boys were now recalling the story for Hazel and Frank who had not been there at the time. They were using expressive hand actions and shouting over each other to tell the best parts before the others did.

All of a sudden a chilling presence settled over us. The story was cut short as we all tensed and sent each other worried glances. The presence was strong and familiar, but I couldn't place it. At least we were at camp half blood, so it couldn't be monsters, right?

Then everyone started to pass out. First Hazel and Frank slumped against each other. I called out her name, but she didn't wake. I tried to reach over to shake her awake but I couldn't move. The presence got stronger as more people passed out. Blackness tinted the edge of my vision. I tried using my shadow abilities to withstand the presence, but I knew it was a losing battle. I caught Percy's eye before my vision went completely black.


	2. Voices

**Chapter 2 - Voices**

**Nico's point of view**

My mind was awake. My body was stiff as if I had been sleeping, that was strange I don't remember going to sleep. In fact the last thing I remember was Hazel... Oh gods Hazel. My eyes snapped open, I had to find her. It was dark but there was a bluish glow, just bright enough for me to see. I glanced around the room there was boxs and dust everywhere, it must be a storage room I thought. I was about to get up, when there was a sudden pressure on my right shoulder. I whipped my head around to see Jason looking at me with a worried look. I shrugged his hand off my shoulder and hissed "Where are we?"

"We don't know" he whispered.

"We" I questioned.

He stepped to the side revealing the rest of the Seven. I jumped up and ran over to Hazel, who saw me and wrapped her arms around me, so tight I had to remind her to let me breath. "I was so worried" she said still holding onto me. "Yeah I was too" I whispered softly.

I then tuned into the conversation, where Leo was saying that we were on some type of mechanical ship or vehicle.

Percy contributed saying that we are not on water.

Then Hazel said " I don't feel the earth underneath us."

Everybody looked a little worried. Then I realised something " I can't feel the Underworld" I said out loud.

Now everybody looked really worried. Annabeth and Jason had their eyebrows knitted together in concentration.

"We could be in the air, right" Jason suddenly said " I mean I can feel air around us, but it's weird, it's different."

Then Leo said "Come on, I can't sit still an longer. Let's go find some answers."

There were mixed levels of enthusiasm, but everybody agreed. Most people pulled out their weapons with the exception of Percy, Jason and me.

Jason and Percy had their pen and coin in their hands and I had my hand on the grip of my sword, ready to pull it out if needed. Then I noticed Annabeth had a backpack on. I walked over and asked " Where did you get that" while nudging my head in the direction of the backpack. "Ohh" she said "It was on my back when we got here, I think I was holding it before we left."

Okay that was weird, if your going to kidnap someone at least take their weapons and supplies. Percy led us down the dimly lit hallways, while I brang up the rear. We took a right and two lefts before reaching a well lit hallway. The design of the hallways was unlike anything I had ever seen before. Annabeth was probably freaking out over it.

We all came to a sudden halt as footsteps and a conversation echoed through the hallways.

"I got stuck in a cryo pod and then in an air lock" a voice said. What In the name of my father was a cyro pod?

"Well I got attack by a training robot who was trying to kill me" a second voice said

"Getting stuck in an air lock is worse than getting attacked by a robot" said the first voice.

"I'm beginning to think I should have left you in there" the second voice said with a huff.

"Well, I-" the first voice was cut off by a deeper voice "Enough, boys"

There was a bit of mumbling as the footsteps got closer, until they were right around the corner.


	3. Far From Home

**_Chapter 3 \- Far From Home_**

When they came around the corner. The demigods realised there were several figures. Two boys, one large and wearing yellow the other tall and wearing blue, shrieked like little girls when they saw the demigods. A smaller girl or boy in a green hoodie jumped backwards tripping over themself and landing hard on the floor.

A girl with long white hair took a few steps backwards. A guy with orange hair and a bushy orange moustache, jumped in front of her saying "I'll protect you princess". The two of them looked human except for their ears and strange markings on their faces.

A guy with black hair and a red and white jacket, just stood there glaring at them with his arm tightly crossed around his chest. Another guy with a robotic arm simply took a step forward and eyed them cautiously. Leo was moving around the other demigods, trying to get a better look at the robotic arm.

It only took a few moments for shouting to break out, everybody was shouting except Hazel, Nico, Leo (because he was still trying to get a better look at the robotic arm), the guy with the red and white jacket, the guy with the robotic arm and the white haired girl. Accusations and questions were being thrown around, soon everybody had drawn weapons, except for the guy with the moustache and the white haired girl.

This carried on until the guy with the robotic arm yelled "Shut It" with such a commanding voice that all the demigods shut up, even Leo. All the demigods (except Leo) were wondering how he got Leo to shut up. They all just stared at him until the guy in the jacket started asking them questions.

"Who are you? Where did you come from? Are you working for Zarkon and the Galra Empire? How did you get aboard the castle? How are yo-"

That was as far as he got before Leo cut him off "Wait a minute, who is Zarkon and what is the Galra empire?" The demigods all had very confused but determined expressions on their faces.

"You really don't know who they are" asked the guy with the robot arm.

A few of the demigods shook their heads, while others still looked lost. He looked like he was about to say else when the white haired girl cut him off "Their human, but I thought you said humans hadn't explored anywhere close to this far in the universe."

"What do you mean _universe,_ we're on earth" said Piper.

"No, we're in space a very very long way from earth, my dear" The orange haired man replied.

The demigods could tell Piper didn't like being called _my dear._ But Piper or the other demigods didn't do anything about because they were all busy thinking about what they had just been told. They knew better than to panic, but worry was still written all over their faces. On instinct the group moved closer together, the couples leaned into each other more than usual and Nico moved next to Hazel.

The Paladins, Allura and Coran noticed their reaction and looked at each other they came to a silent agreement.

They would help them.

**Author's Note**

**_Hi, This is my first fanfiction so I hope it's good enough._**

**_If you have any ideas or suggestions please comment. _**

**_I __am not sure where this fanfiction is going but I won't stop until it's complete. _**

**_\- Mia_**


	4. Introductions

**_Chapter 4  \- The Paladins Of Voltron_**

"We want to help you and give you some answers" Allura said hesitant to interrupt the others. They looked at her and then to a boy with startling sea green eyes, who nodded. 

"Well in that case, I think we should go to the dining hall and talk over food" Coran suggested.

"Okay" a girl with blond hair agreed "But maybe some introductions first"

Allura nodded and spoke up "I'm Allura princess of Altea, this is Coran"she pointed to him "And these are the Paladins of Voltron. Shiro, pilot of the black lion. Keith, pilot of the red lion. Lance, pilot of the blue lion. Hunk, pilot of the yellow lion. And Pidge, pilot of the green lion" she said while pointing to each one in turn.

A boy with curly black hair and a tool belt asked "What is Voltron and do you mean real lions?"

"That may take some explaining, we will explain once are sitting down"Shiro answered.

"Okay" the boy replied 

"Maybe you guys could introduce yourselves" Shiro suggested 

"Oh right, well I'm Leo" he explained "And I'll let the others introduce themselves."

"Jason" Stated a tall blonde boy with electric blue eyes.

"Piper" Answered a girl with choppy chocolate brown hair. Her and Jason were holding hands obviously in a relationship.

"Percy" The boy with sea green eyes and a mop of messy black hair said. 

"Annabeth" The girl with slightly curly blonde hair and grey eyes responded. Annabeth's and Percy's eyes had the look of people who had seen too much. They leaned into each other just enough to tell they were together.

"Frank" A boy with black hair in a military-crew-cut answered.

"Hazel" Replied a girl with Amber eyes and frizzy light brown hair.

"Nico" A boy in all black mumbled. He has black shaggy hair and pitch black eyes that looked timeless.

Allura spoke up "Come on the dining room is this way" and set off in that direction, not stopping to cheak if anyone had followed her. The demigods exchanged a look before following. Everybody had put their weapons away, but they all still seem on edge. As they were walking they all got a better look at each other. All of a sudden Lance blurted out "He looks like Keith". Everybody looked at Lance and followed his gaze to...

"Holy Hera, he does except without the red and white" Leo chuckled.

Nico just glares at Leo, who raises his hands in surrender but continues to chuckle.

Keith glowered at Lance, who was roaring with laughter after making a joke about then being grumpy twins.

The time passed quickly and before they knew it they were at the Dining hall. It wasn't very different from the hallways. It had the same design and bluish lighting, the only things that were different are the size and what the room contains. In the large, long room was a rectangular table that stretched most of the length of the room. The tables side had many chairs, but at the end of the table there was only a singular chair.

Before anybody could take their seats, a light appeared behind the head seat. The Paladins, Allura and Coran were very confused, they could see the air shining behind the seat. They just stood there watching as demigods immediately recognised it as an Iris message.


	5. A Chat with Fate

**Chapter 5 - A Chat with Fate**

**Percy's point of view**

**_ **

They were just as he remembered them, even through an Iris message they still sent a shiver up his spine. All those years ago when they had cut the thread, that he had thought was his own. He remembered all the pain and worry they had caused. Anger boiled in his stomach as he remembered everything. As the other demigods bowed Annabeth, Nico and him stayed standing, their eyes challenging The Fates.

"Perseus Jackson, we meet again."

The one on the left stated quietly, but it seemed to echo around the long rectangular room. He gritted his teeth at his full name. Only his close friends, family and the gods know his real name, anyone else who does is a monster. But The Fates were worse than monsters. He knew it was a rare thing to meet or see a fate and it was even rarer to hear them speak.

They hadn't changed at all since he last saw them. Their silver hair was tied back with a white bandana. They were wearing white sleeveless cotton dresses that hung loosely off their thin frames, thin boney arms stuck out from the dresses. He was some what relived that he couldn't see the dreaded needles, yarn and scissors that had haunted his memories for years.

When the Paladins saw them bow and heard The Fates speak, they shifted. Allura, Coran, Keith and Shiro straightened and went still. While Lance, Hunk and Pidge moved closer together. He noted this but continued to stare down the fates.

They spoke as one "We are the Fates" the sound was eerie.

Then the left one explained "I'm Clotho, The Fate of Birth"

"I am Atropos, Fate of Death" The one on the right stated.

"I am Lachesis, The Fate of Life" said the one in the middle.

It slightly disturbed him how their voices sounded exactly the same, with nothing to tell them apart except for moving lips. But it didn't bother him too much after he had seen things with a hundred hands or three bodies that were connected.

They went back to speaking as one "We have seen the predicted future and gave decided that we need to interfere for the sake of the universe." There was a brief pause as that sunk in. "It was our decision, we have yet to tell the gods or any others. They will be told once this message is over. The reason why you are here is to help the Paladins defeat the Galre empire and end the war." It was deathly silent for a moment then the room exploded.

"What!!!" "We don't need help" "Just when it was finally peaceful for once" "Can't we just get one year of peace"

"Another war" The Paladins, Allura and Coran went silent at that. The demigods continued to complain and yell at the Fates, but stopped when they realised the others were silent.

"You've been in a war before" Lance almost whispered.

Annabeth nodded "If we have to fight in this one" she said while glaring at The Fates. "All of us will have fought in two wars, some of us three."

The Paladins, Allura and Coran just stared in shock. So Annabeth continued " So you can see why we just want to live normals lives now after fighting for so long and losing so much. We don't want to fight another war in space."

He agreed with her, they'd already been through so much and lost so many people. He tightened his grip on her hand.

Before Annabeth could continue Atropos interrupted " You have no choice, you must help or there will be mass bloodshed"

Finally he couldn't hold it any more. "You talk about bloodshed, when you have sent us to our deaths so many times" he snarled at The Fates.

He saw the Paladins, Allura and Coran take a few steps back. He knew he was scary when he got angry but he couldn't help it. They couldn't even get one year on peace and quiet. Annabeth said his name in a warning tone, he relaxed a little. But still glared at The Fates. They didn't seem to have an answer to what he said.

But eventually Clotho replied "We know you have all been through much, but it is your destiny. There's nothing you can do about it."

This statement shocked the demigods. Very rarely have the gods, the Fates or any beings like them, showed any humility to the demigods (**With the exception of Hestia and a few others)**. Then the Fates began to explain, he and the others had realised that there was no point arguing.

"We have made sure you keep your powers, but be warned they are different to how they worked on earth."

"Hold on, powers like magical powers" Pidge asked

"Some are like magic, others are elemental" Hazel replied. Pidge was bouncing on her feet with excitement. She couldn't wait to see the powers.

The Fates turned to the Paladins, Allura and Coran. "The demigods will explain it further, but here is something that will help you understand about their world and them." A book appeared on the table, making a few of the Paladins jump. It had leather bindings and was really thick. Thicker than the books that Annabeth reads.

"Does the book have stuff on us in it?" Leo questioned curiously.

"It does" replied Clotho. All the demigods wanted to cheak what was in the book about them. But Leo wanted it for another reason. Leo was grinning like the Cheshire Cat.

"You know, I always wondered." Leo said, while glancing at Nico. Nico seemed to catch on, just as Leo lunged for the book. The demigods all noticed the shadows grab Leo by the ankles and pull him back. While Nico just walked over, grabbed the book and smirked at Leo. The Paladins and the Alteans just watched, wondering what had pulled Leo back.

The Fates said "We warn you there is no mist to hide everything. Read the book it will explain further. We wish you luck." They finished talking just as the message faded.

The demigods exchanged glances and prepared themselves for what the future holds.

_

**Authors note**

**I am only twelve and this is my first fanfiction **

**I hope it's okay**

**Sorry if my spelling is a bit off **

**Any advice is welcomed **

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter**

**\- Mia**


End file.
